


Pinkelodeon's Slime Time!

by DubiouslyDarling



Series: Among Us <3 [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dark Comedy, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slime, Slime Boy, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiouslyDarling/pseuds/DubiouslyDarling
Summary: Pink is very curious about his alien boyfriend's body.Black is happy to indulge, and in turn they end up learning a little bit more about each other.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Among Us <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025653
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Pinkelodeon's Slime Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little follow up -wink-

“Hey, so what would happen if I touch your core?” Pink asked casually as he and Black chilled in their bunker together. They had been picked up by a ship from Black’s homeworld, and they remote destroyed The Skeld after destroying all evidence and research conducted. The rest of the slime people were really surprised to see Pink initially, but when White gave the clear he was allowed to board. It really made Pink nervous for a moment. Oh! He wasn’t afraid of his own death of course! He was already living longer than he expected, and was grateful for that, but he did fear instead for Black. He couldn’t help but to feel a little conceited, but he hoped he wouldn't be wrong in thinking that Black would miss him terribly if he were to suddenly die. 

Afterall, he was Black’s very own, special fuck hole, and those aren’t a dime-a-dozen! 

“Black? You in there?” PInk asked, getting up to nudge at him. Black was tapping away at his work tablet, his eyes fixated as he was doing whatever it was that he tends to do for his task work. Pink never saw Black get like this when they were on The Skeld, but then again, he wasn’t exactly working there either. He thought it was kind of cute though how Black could get so intense as he fixated. He sat down in front of him on the bed and poked his leg. “Bllllaaaaccck?”

“Yes?” Black replied dully without looking up from his tablet. His eyes were still fixated on the screen. Pink found it fascinating how he can seem to do two things at once, but also found it annoying when he got stuck with autopilot conversations. “What is it?” 

“I asked what would happen if I touched your core,” Pink repeated. 

“Huh? Oh!” Black jumped, finally looking up. He glanced to the side nervously. He was currently occupying a human shape, but otherwise was in a full slime form. The only part of him that wasn’t translucent was his face, where he kept the surface opaque so that Pink could read him easier. “Would you like to?” 

“Oooh? So it  _ does _ do something!” Pink smirked. He scooted closer to Black as Black set aside his tablet. “Spill the beans! Tell!” 

“Okay, okay,” Black eased. He gently lifted Pink’s hand and guided it to his chest, where it rested against Black’s skin. “So to explain something about us slimes, is that while we may be squishy, and powerful shape shifters, we can’t just interact and mix together, it's up to the individual if they let another in.” He dropped his barrier for a moment, allowing for Pink’s hand to dip into his body for a moment before forcing him out. “See?” 

“Yup!” Pink nodded. “Let me guess. With your core being the center of your being, and with permission needed to permeate your body, it must be considered highly intimate for another to touch your core then?”

“Correct,” Black affirmed. “I really don’t know why your crew thought you were stupid. You do catch on quickly.” 

“Nah, I am but a simple fool,” Pink laughed. “No thoughts, head empty.” 

“So you say,” Black dismissed, choosing not pursue that subject for now. “One slime touching another slime’s core is highly intimate for our species, and is often done during the act of reproduction, for physical stimulation.”

“Oh?” Pink grinned like a cheshire cat. “Would you let me touch yours then?” 

“Would you like to?” Black asked. Pink scoffed.

“Well duh,” Pink grinned. “It's like your g-spot, right? If it makes you feel good, then I  _ really _ want to go for it.” 

“Sure, okay then,” Black agreed. “Um, so now then? I’m… How did you say? Down to fuck?”

“That’s exactly how we say it!” Pink grinned widely, lifting his other hand to rest against Black’s chest. “I’m good too.” 

“Right okay,” Black glanced aside. Pink bit his lip in excitement and pulled off his shirt and shrugged off his sweatpants and underwear. Black looked to see Pink was already half hard in anticipation. 

Black laid down on their bed, and Pink climbed on top, and rested his hands Black’s chest. Pink wiggled his hips as he got comfy. “All right, I’m ready.” He leaned forward and gave Black a quick kiss. 

“Okay, then here we go.” With that both of Pink’s hands slipped inside of Black’s body. He wriggled his fingers experimentally in the gel before reaching out for Black’s core, his hands hovering over it before he cautiously poked it with a finger. “Aaah!” Black cried out, his body wriggling in response, the slime pulsating around Pink’s hands. 

“Whoa, you weren’t kidding!” Pink remarked in awe. Pink smirked, and drummed his fingers on the core beforing poking and giving it a firm press. 

“MMMmhhh!” Black bit his lip. “It’s good! Keep going!”

“Roger!” Pink answered. Time to get serious! Pink cupped Black’s core in his hands, and pressed both of his thumbs down onto the core and began to rub in circular motions. 

“Ah! Ah! AHHH!” Black cried out, his body spasming around Pink and he began to rub faster. He would rub in the same direction before switching and then mix up, with one thumb going clockwise, as the other went counterclockwise. “Mmmmh! Pinnnnk!” Hearing Black cry out for him made him bite his lip. Pink stopped for a moment before pressing down, HARD! “AHHHhhhHH!” 

Black’s body all but collapsed, and Pink suddenly found himself falling down onto the mattress, pulling a surprised “YIPE!” out of him. The only way he could tell Black was still under him was in how he could feel his slime still vibrating against his skin. Black had more or less literally melted under his touch, his form going almost liquid, running in every direction and spilling off the side of the bed. His eyes rolled off in different directions and his teeth scattered. 

“Oh fuck,” Pink cooed, as he continued to lightly massage the core. “You good?” 

“Nnnnn!” Black keened, his voice projecting. “Y-yeah. KeeEEEep going!” 

“You got it!” Pink grinned. With Black’s body so soft and pliable now, an idea couldn’t help but pop into his mind. Pink, still cupping Black’s core, began to lift it up, and watched in fascination as Black followed his movement, his body stretching like a piece of taffy. Pink licked his lips. “Thank you for the meal!” he announced before quickly pulling the core up to his mouth and sticking his tongue into Black’s slime, licking the core in one long stroke. 

“AHHHHhhhHHHH!” Black screamed, his body pulsing. “Fuck! Ohhh!” Pink began to lap at the core as he continued to massage his thumbs, alternating between long strokes and flicks of his tongue. “Pink! Pink! Pinkkkk!” Black’s pulsing began to speed up and become erratic. Pink gave his core one last long stroke before pressing down hard with thumbs while wrapping his lips around the core, and giving a hard suck. “AHHHHHH! NNNNNNN! C-cuuuMMmING!” With a final inhuman shriek like something Pink had heard in an old sci-fi horror film, Black finally came, a small hole opening up on the core to spew his cum into Pink’s mouth. 

“Uuurck!” Pink gagged as the steady stream hit the back of his throat hard, and he came instantly, completely untouched. He continued to massage the core gently, drinking it all down, his tongue swirling against the small, precious opening until it came to a stop. Just like last time, the cum tasted sweet and sour, much like a piece of candy. He let Black down gently onto the bed, and listened to his heavy breathing. “Is it okay if I snuggle with you? Or is it too sensitive?” 

“Hah.. No, p-please do!” Black panted. “Just don’t expect much from me!” 

“LOL!” Pink giggled, before laying down on top of his puddled form, snuggling up to his warmth. He sighed as he got comfy, the warmth making him think of a heated blanket. “Nope, this is perfect just like this.”

“You’re perfect,” Black responded happily. “That was amazing, thank you.” 

“My pleasure! Literally!” Pink laughed. “You were so intense I came from just your voice and your cum in my throat.” He licked his lips. “If only we humans could study you. I’d like to know what it is about your cum that tastes so good.”

“It tastes good to you?” Black asked, Pink could hear the eyebrow quirk in his inflection. 

“Yup! It tastes like candy to me,” Pink explained. “I can’t help but to wonder if it's sugar, or if something similar in its structure. I may have to be careful, haha! It would suck to get diabetes or something because I’m such a cumslut!” 

“If you like, I can show you some data on our genetic structure,” Black offered. “You won’t be able to read the text, but I can translate for you. However the visuals should speak for themselves hopefully?” 

“Sounds good!” Pink grinned, his eyes sparkling in anticipation. “Finally! Some real, hard data! And here I thought I would never amount to anything!” 

“....” Black pondered for a moment, wanting to say something, but choosing instead not to. “Pink, why were you on that ship? I don’t think anyone ever really talked about what kind of studies you humans were conducting.” 

“Oh! That’s easy!” Pink grinned proudly. “I’m a space biologist! I was there as a scientist. But there wasn’t much I could do on ship except do maintenance tasks since we didn’t have many samples yet I could work with. And I sucked at those, HA!” 

“Oh? A scientist?” Black questioned. “You must be really smart then.”

“Nah,” Pink dismissed. “I was easily the dumbest one, lol. Biology is the  _ only _ science I’m really good at, and I always enjoyed the study of living things.” He paused. “That, and as a bonafide monster-fucking kinkster, my real goal was getting into space and hoping I could hook up with an alien.” He sighed happily. “Life goal: complete!” 

“So you’re telling me that you are a scientist, among what I could only assume is a relatively wide profession, picking a field within your interest of study, dedicating and specializing that knowledge to study foreign life forms completely unlike anything on your planet in order to achieve a large goal, and being skilled enough at that, that you were chosen to board an elite vessel of only ten members to complete highly classified research, and was trusted that you had the skill and capability to be able to do said research,” Black spilled out pointedly. “All that, and you  _ actually _ think that you’re  _ dumb _ ?” 

“Yup!” Pink answered with a pop. “Come  _ on _ , Black! If I was  _ really _ smart, would I have chosen to let a hostile-no offence-alien life form attack my crew indiscriminately, sabotage our research, and allow myself to be put in an extremely vulnerable position, literally handing my life over to something I knew could absolutely kill me at any moment, with no guarentee that I would get the nice hard fuck I had been longing for my entire life? And  _ then _ chose to help destroy the vessel and the research, and run away to an alien planet with said hostile alien life form, with no way of knowing if I would be able to A) breathe there, or B) have a secure food and water source to ensure my own survival?”

“Ah…” Black responded flatly. Pink just nodded and rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. 

“Yup!” Pink grinned. “No matter how you dice it, in the end I’m just a dumb slut!” He reached a hand up to trace his fingers over the bite marks that were slowly healing and scarring on the crux of his neck. “But its okay, as long as I get to be  _ your _ dumb slut!” 

From underneath him Black’s body began to inflate again and return to his human shape, his arms encircled Pink’s waist as he pulled him close and he pressed his face against the back of Pink’s neck. “Fuck, I really love you.” Black whispered as he pressed kisses against Pink’s neck, his words not syncing up to the movement of his lips. “I promise to take care of you, I mean it.” 

“I know,” Pink smiled as he shut his eyes, basking in the blissful attention Black was giving his neck. “I love you too.” He smiled wickedly before opening his eyes again and turning to look at Black. “By the way, why were you pretending like you didn’t already know what my job was?”

“Huh?” Black balked, blinking in surprise. “What do you mean?” 

“Weeellll…” Pink started. “It's obvious you had to have some kind of working knowledge to blend in the way you did, so obviously you must have had some knowledge of us and our goal. You also just admitted to knowing our research was highly classified.” Pink’s grin widened. “You also can speak our language, and on top of that, understand slang, sarcasm, swears, and jokes, and are able to respond appropriately when we would make references to cultural phenomena. Plus,” Pink’s eyes flashed. “Black used to act differently. The original would barely talk to me before the killings began, so when you took interest in me it was very surprising. But the biggest tip off was when you would eat our food. The original Black always skipped around his plate, but you would eat each item separately one by one.” He closed his eyes and let his head roll to the side. “I will admit I wasn’t 100% sure though, since you never attacked me when we were alone. I actually ended up thinking the food thing was just a nervous tick. But I guess I was right after all!” 

“Again,” Black started. “You think you are dumb because…?”

“Because I put sex before survival instincts, duh!” Pink laughed. “So how did you do it?” Pink asked. “I have my own theory, but I can’t help but to wonder if I’m right.”

“Oh? What is it?” Black grinned. “Tell me, and I’ll let you know if you’re right or not.”

“Okay then,” Pink agreed. “My running theory is that while you are skilled at shapeshifting, and can mimic things at a surface level, in order to become a more perfect copy, you must absorb and break down something in order to become a true imposter. So, what I think happened was that you, White, and Lime all at some point got onto our ship, snuck through undetected, probably through the vents, and killed and absorbed the original Black, White, and Lime in order to gain all their knowledge and mimic them perfectly without detection, therefore gaining the information needed to communicate with us humans, and using the memories of the one absorbed to act like normal and go undetected...” Pink blinked. “Am I right?” 

“I… You..!” Black’s mouth gaped open like a fish before snapping. “YOU! DUMB! HOW???” 

“I told you I PUT DICK BEFORE LIVING!” Pink shrieked in response. “AND I HAVE ZEEEEEERO REGRETS!” 

“Thank fuck for that!” Black grinned before flipping Pink over onto the bed and kissing him deeply. “Mmmh! I’m so glad I met you.” 

“Me too!” Pink smiled back. Wrapping his arms around Black to pull him close. “I’m yours, and only yours. You’re my entire world.” He wrapped his legs around Black’s waist. “I’m your dedicated fuck hole for life! Got it?” 

“Got it,” Black affirmed before kissing Pink again and again. Pink felt himself go hard again and without needing to say anything, Black helped himself to it. Pink laid back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to focus on the pleasure of Black riding him as he kissed and sucked on his throat. And as he came with needy cry there was only one thing on Pink’s mind: 

_ Maybe in another life, this could be real… _

_ Maybe in another life, I could be more than just his pet...  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little attached to these characters, and I have a lot of ideas. I've never really written about OCs before, so I feel a little shy posting something that is more plot heavy. I'm not sure if I'm 100% satisfied with how this has turned out so far, but since its Thanksgiving, I wanted to put something out so people have something to look at while trying to avoid their family lmao. 
> 
> I have part three nearly finished, that one will be a two shot. Next part is angsty, because of course it is. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I feel like this pair is going to turn into my dumping ground to write about ideas that don't really work with the other things I ship. So, uh, if anyone has any ideas for one-shots with these characters, or if you got some ideas on how to make them kinkier, let me know, you can find me on tumblr as DubiouslyDarling.


End file.
